


I Could Kiss You All Night

by spoilersweetie



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/pseuds/spoilersweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of standalone ficlets. Most of these are written from prompts I was sent on Tumblr over the last several months - I thought it was about time I gathered them all in one place! All Mattex, various lengths/ratings/genres :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I could kiss you all night...

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M

 “I could, you know.”

Matt jumps at the low purr in his ear, whipping round in front of the coffee machine to come face to face with his co-star. He blinks, wanting to step back from her alarmingly close proximity to allow him to catch his breath, but having nowhere to go. “Huh?”

She smirks and quirks an eyebrow, and for some reason Matt feels butterflies in his stomach at the expression.

“You – you what, Kingston?” He stammers out when she doesn’t speak, just looks at him, green eyes boring into his own. His palms start to sweat and his heart beats faster and – God damn it he’d just struggled through two hours of repeating the same take over and over with her – their marriage, on top of a pyramid, ending in a kiss he never  _wanted_ to end – and he’d been relieved to finally escape, unable to feel like he could get any  _air_  around her any longer with how much he wanted to just pull her to him and snog her forever – why is she doing this to him!?

Alex just smirks up at him and licks her lips, causing his eyes to flicker down to them before he quickly jerks them back up, and Alex moves even closer. His eyes widen and he watches her warily as he fights against everything inside him that is screaming in delight at her nearness and telling him to wrap his arms round her and just yank her to him. What is she doing??

He feels the coffee machine against his back and realises he has recoiled as far as he can go – and still she moves closer, until her body is brushing his lightly, the heat of her burning through their layers of clothing into his skin, and what is she  _doing!_? - She seriously needs to get away because having her this close again so soon after their kisses is almost unbearable, and his body twitches with the urge to just –

She leans up on her tiptoes and Matt’s eyes widen further and he sucks in a sharp breath and holds it because – surely she can’t be going to -!?

Her lips brush his ear and she murmurs, “I  _could_  kiss you all night, darling,” into it, before she is gone from his personal space, eyes holding his gaze carefully and a small smile still on her lips and, stunned, Matt opens his mouth to speak when a group of the crew round the corner and Alex steps back further, putting a reasonable distance between them. She glances to the machine behind him and nods at it.

“Your coffee’s done,” she informs him, and with a smirk and a wink, turns on her heel and is gone, leaving Matt to gape after her.


	2. Twelve

The flat is dark and quiet when Alex lets herself in. She isn’t surprised; it is nearly two am after all - oh the joys of being back working on Who. She loves it, really, but the hours are wretched, and today has been particularly difficult and slightly strange; she wants nothing more than to crawl into bed.

Wandering through the flat quietly, she slings her coat over the sofa before making her way to the bedroom, leaving the light off as she quickly strips down to her underwear and slides beneath the covers. A figure next to her groans and sleepily slides two arms round her as she settles down and Alex smiles and snuggles gratefully into the warm body.

“Thought you were asleep darling,” she whispers as she leans up to press a kiss to his cheek. “Did I wake you?”  
  
“No,” he murmurs back softly. “I couldn’t really sleep; was sort of waiting for you to get back.”

She smiles and rubs an affectionate hand over his arm.

“So… how was it?”

Alex sighs heavily. “Can we talk about it in the morning?” She mumbles tiredly.

“I’ll be gone when you get up; have that thing in London for the new film remember?”  
  
“Oh yeah. Mmm, I’ll call you,” she says, her eyes sliding sleepily closed but Matt nudges her.

“Come on. Tell me, please? I’ve been _dying_ all day.”

Alex giggles sleepily. “Worried the new Doctor was going to steal me away?”

“Maybe,” he pokes her stomach lightly beneath the covers and she squirms. “… So!?” He demands after a moment when she doesn’t speak. “What’s he like?”

Alex opens her eyes to roll them at him in the dark. “You’ve met him dear, I’m sure your memory isn’t that bad.”

“Yes - I know that, I mean - I mean, what’s he like as the Doctor?”

She chuckles at his impatient tone. “He’s actually really rather wonderful.”

“Really?”  
  
“Yeah. He’s great, I love how he’s playing him.”

“Do you?”

“Yep. I think he’ll be extremely popular.”

“Oh. Well… good.”

“Mmm hmm. Really lovely bloke too.”

“Yeah, well,” Matt grumbles. “Not too lovely I hope?”

 She chuckles softly and Matt sighs.

“So… acting with him alright, was it?”

“Mmm yep, really good. He’s very easy to flirt with.”

She can _hear_ Matt scowling in the dark and bites the insides of her cheeks to keep from laughing.

“Well… that’s good then I suppose,” he grumbles. “Although I don’t know why they had to write _that_ much flirting into the script - we _get_ that they’re married, does the audience really need to see all that? It’s hardly appropriate for a bloody children’s show is it?”

“You never complained when it was you having to do the flirting darling.”

“Well - it wasn’t that excessive then!”

She stokes his arm patiently. “It was exactly the same.”

“Was not.” He mutters darkly and she smiles in the dark. “So,” he speaks up after a moment. “You think it will work alright then, you and him?”

“Hm?”

“As River and the Doctor? It won’t be… strange? You know, not being me?”

“I think it will work perfectly honey.”

“…But isn’t it weird, acting as River with the Doctor - you know, when it’s someone else?”

“Not really,” she says. “I’ve done it before remember; you weren’t the first dear.”

Matt huffs at that and Alex giggles again.

“What?”  
  
“Oh - nothing darling.” She smothers another little laugh in his shoulder.

“ _What!?”_

“Oh Matt,” she says, tilting her hear to look up at him fondly. “You are so ridiculous honey."

“What?”

“You are so jealous it’s _adorable_.”

“I’m not jealous!” Matt fumes, attempting to sit up in bed but Alex gently pushes him back down, soothing him with tender hands stroking over his arms and face.

“You are a bit sweetie. You feel a bit threatened by the new Doctor and it’s perfectly normal.”

“Yeah,” he grumbles, “Well.” Huffing again, he rolls to face her, cupping a hand to her cheek and peering into her eyes in the dark. “I just don’t like the idea of him flirting with my wife.”

She smiles, laughing softly again, and wriggles herself closer to him. “You don’t have to worry honey,” she placates him gently. “It may be him I’m flirting with and calling sweetie…but its _your_ bed I’m still climbing into at night.”

Matt pouts at her in the dark. “But I don’t want him to be better than me,” he admits quietly, and Alex feels her heart melt at she looks into his big dark eyes.

“Oh darling,” she says, stroking a hand through his hair. “He’s wonderful - but it was _weird_ , acting with him instead of you today. Calling him sweetie and Doctor and having to be the same River around him. It was _hard_. And I missed you, so, so much that I couldn’t wait to get home to you. He is great, and he’ll be brilliant but… _you_ will always be my Doctor.”

Matt stares at her a moment before a grin breaks out on his face and he leans in and kisses her fiercely. “Not gonna run off with the new model of me then?” He teases, and Alex kisses him again.

“ _Never_ sweetie.”


	3. Mr and Mrs

The false smile gone from her face as the couple they had just received congratulations and best wishes from turn away, Alex hauls Matt aside where they are out of earshot in the bustling room and leans in to hiss in his ear.

“This has gone far enough Matt, we have to tell them!”

Matt just laughs and swings an arm over her shoulders. “No way,” he says, grinning down at her. “Having you as my wife is too brilliant an opportunity to pass up – come on, it’s a laugh!”

“It’s not a laugh – it’s serious – _everyone_ thinks we’re married!”

“You started it,” he grins.

“I did not!” She hisses, “ _You_ were the one who announced your ‘gorgeous wife’ was with you to the entire sodding table when we arrived at this damn party!”

“Yes and you know full well I was joking about the Doctor and River – _you_ were the one promptly told everyone we got hitched two weeks ago.”

“It was a _joke_ ,” Alex throws her hands in the air. “I was joking! – I didn’t think anyone would actually believe me!”

“Well you didn’t exactly set them straight when you did, did you?” He teases and Alex huffs.

“It was funny.”

“Yes – see!?”

“ _Was_ , Matt, it was funny two hours ago – now practically the entire bloody industry thinks you and I got married – not to mention the sodding press that are swarming the place - I’m sure they’ve got wind of it by now – oh God can you _imagine_ the papers tomorrow!?”

Matt laughs out loud and she smacks his arm. “It’s not funny!”

“It is a bit,” he grins. “Come on Kingston,” he says, “Don’t pretend you’re not enjoying being my wife for the night?”

 “It’s been the most stressful two hours of my life.”

He clutches a hand to his heart. “You wound me!”

She swats his arm again. “I’m stressed because everybody thinks this is actually true!” She blows out a heavy breath. “Why don’t you care? How much have you had to drink already?”

“I’m not drunk,” he chuckles.

“Well I think I’d like to be – we need to admit the truth and we’ve kept this damn charade up for so long now it’s going to be extremely embarrassing.”

“Oh Alex, come on,” he grabs her arm before she can march off.

“No, Matt – we need to -“

He grins at her. “I haven’t danced with my wife yet.”

“I’m not your wife.”

“Yes you are.”

Alex takes the glass of champagne out of his hand and places it down on a nearby table but Matt keeps hold of her hand as she tries to pull away. “Matt –“

Stepping close, he leans in to speak into her ear, in a low voice that, despite herself, sends shivers through her body.

“Dance with me, Kingston.”

Alex huffs as she lets him tug her onto the dance floor. “I hate you,” she tells him as he pulls her close.

Matt grins as he leans down to murmur in her ear; “No you don’t.”


	4. Inerbriated

“It’s so _pretty!”_

Alex bats Matt’s hand away (again) from her hair as she half-carries him into his flat. “Concentrate honey, you’ll fall again.”

“Oh – sorry,” Matt immediately apologises, looking down obediently to carefully watch where he’s putting his feet.

“It’s alright,” Alex sighs, a patient smile on her face as she switches the lights on so they can see where they’re going. “There’s stairs, darling.”

“I knoooow, they’re always there.”

She hides an amused grin as she helps him up the three steps into his living room. “Just making sure you haven’t forgotten.”

“Where are we going?”

“ _You’re_ going to bed, and I’m going to stay here and keep an eye on you in case you’re sick again,” she explains as they wobble towards his bedroom. Matt was not the most co-ordinated person at the best of times, and intoxicated it’s all Alex can do to keep them both upright.

He turns his head to blink at her. “Was I sick?”

“Yes. And it’s lucky the taxi-driver accepted credit cards for the bill.”

Matt trips as she hauls him into his room and Alex just manages to catch him before he falls flat on his face, instead managing to manoeuvre him to collapse onto his bed.

“I’m really sorry,” he groans as he rolls over onto his back when she pushes at him.

“It’s fine honey. You can buy me breakfast in the morning to make up for it.”

“Why are you doing this?” He suddenly asks as Alex drags the duvet out from under him and arranges pillows beneath his head.

She sighs. “Because your friends were in no state to be helping anyone and somebody had to get you home.”

Matt smiles up and her and reaches out to place a hand on her cheek. “You’re my friend tooooo Kingston.”

Alex smiles and pats his hand before removing it. “Glad to hear it honey.”

“Why aren’t you drunk too? He slurs. “You drank as much, much… _lots_ too.”

“I know dear, but I’ve had a lot more practice than you.”

Matt frowns at that. “Saying I can’t hold my drink, Kingston?”

She suppresses a giggle as she pulls his shoes off, looking down at him splayed out on his bed. “Course not darling. I’m just very good at sobering up when I need to.”

“Are you staying?”

“Yes, I’m staying.”

He grins drunkenly up at her and waggles his eyebrows. “Climb in then.”

Her eyes widening, Alex tries to ignore the way her heart had sped up as she pushes his hands away as he tugs at her. “No _, you’re_ going to sleep and I’m staying awake to keep an eye on you.”

“But I want to sleep with you,” he whines and Alex feels her cheeks flush, clearing her throat and trying to ignore his unintentional suggestion.

“I’ll be right here darling.” She says, and leans in to pat his cheek before moving away but Matt grabs her hand and keeps her pulled to him, making her give a squeak of surprise when he tugs and she topples right down onto him.

“Mmm, s’better,” he hums happily, wrapping his arms round her and holding her tightly as she scrambles to get off him.

“Matt -!”

“Smell good,” he breathes in deeply by her hair.

“And you smell like a bloody pub,” she mumbles against him, bracing her hands best she can on the bed and trying to push herself off him. “Let me go honey.”

“Whyyyy?”

“Because I need to get up!”

He tightens his hold and she can hear the grin in his voice. “But I like you here.”

Alex huffs and is about to make another attempt at dislodging herself from her drunken co-star when she feels his warm hands slip beneath the hem of her top and rub over the skin of her lower back and she sucks in a sharp breath.

“Matt,” she warns, feeling her heart start to hammer as he caresses her skin.

“Mmm so soft,” he mumbles to himself as his hands trace over her back and Alex feels shivers go up her spine. And she is just beginning to relax beneath his touch when his hands glide upwards – and he promptly unsnaps her bra.

“Matt Smith!” She squeaks in shock, shoving at his chest to try and sit up, and she manages to get out of his grasp enough to brace herself up on her elbows, looking down at him with wide eyes.

He grins at her. “I like your boobs,” he explains.

Alex gasps although she can’t help but giggle a bit. “You are _drunk!”_

“I know. Let me touch them,” he snakes a hand up beneath her top.

“ _Matthew!”_   She squeals, grabbing his wrist as his hand inches up her stomach.

“Please?” He pouts up at her and she almost gives in just at the look on his face.

“No! You are _so drunk_ and I am not letting you touch my boobs!”

He pauses before he grins. “Maybe I can persuade you.”

As fast as Alex could blink and with co-ordination she didn’t think he possessed sober let alone drunk, Alex finds herself rolled onto her back on the other side of the bed with Matt leaning up over her with her wrists pressed into the bed and a very smug grin at his achievement on his face. She opens her mouth to scold him but all that comes out is a squeak of shock when Matt leans down to suck hard on the skin of her neck, biting her a little and swirling his tongue over her skin as she gasps and flails beneath him. When he pulls away to smirk down at her she is flushed and panting for breath.

Stunned, she opens her mouth to make (she thinks) some sort of protest but Matt leans in and kisses her neck again, mumbling, “Mmm taste good,” against her skin as he kisses his way down to her collarbone. His hands are caressing her stomach beneath her top again as Alex’s own curl into the bedsheets and she bites her lip as she desperately tries to gather her senses enough to _do something_ about this!

Matt feels so good but he is _drunk¸_ but he is licking at her skin now and his hands are so warm and soft on her stomach and he is pressed all against her,  and his face is by her ear, his breath hot in her hair and his weight feels so good on top of her, and his hands have stilled on her stomach and his breathing has turned shallow –

Frowning, Alex lifts her head. “Matt?”

He doesn’t respond, and she pushes at him, turning her head enough so she can see his face – only to find his eyes shut and mouth open…

He is slumped on top of her and passed out.

Alex drops her head back onto the pillow. “ _Brilliant_.”


	5. Dress Shopping

“Matt?” Alex’s voice comes through the changing room cubicle.

“Mm?”

“Can you come in here a second?”

Matt sighs and gets to his feet, taking the many bags they already have with him as he walks over to the cubicle, probably to give his opinion on the fiftieth dress Alex has tried on this morning.

He pulls back the curtain enough to slip inside, and falters a second as the bare expanse of Alex’s back greets him. He swallows and catches her eyes in the mirror to see her looking at him with an anxious expression, open dress held to her chest at the front.

“Can you see if you can do this up? It – it’s my size but… - I can’t get the zip up.”

Putting the bags down in the corner, Matt tries to ignore the way his mouth has gone dry just from the sight of her bare back (really, it was almost insane what the women could do to him) and moves take hold of the zip just above her bum, loathe to close the material together above it to hide all that perfect skin as he starts to zip it up.

The dress is tight, and despite Alex holding her breath as he tries to tug it together, the zip only goes as far as the middle of her lower back before he gives up with a sigh and shakes his head.

“It won’t go any more.” He settles a hand on her lower back and looks at her in the mirror. “Want me to get you the next size up, love?”

She bites her lip. “But… this is my size,” she says in a small voice and Matt shrugs.

“Sizes come up different I guess. Here, pop it off and I’ll go –“ He falters immediately when he suddenly notices Alex’s big green eyes filling with tears in the mirror. “ – Alex!?”

Shaking her head, she tries to move away from him, looking embarrassed, but Matt holds tight to her, turning her in his arms to look her directly in the eyes.

“What’s wrong!?”

“I’m sorry – I’m just being – s-silly…” She sniffles, reaching round behind herself with one hand to quickly unzip the tight material but he grabs her wrist to halt her and make her look up at him.

“Alex. So what if you don’t fit into a silly dress,” he tells her lowly and gently, sliding his hands down to squeeze her beautiful rounded arse, making her give a quiet gasp.  “You know I wouldn’t want you to lose these gorgeous curves for the _world_.”

Her eyes are wide and she swallows but mutters, “But I’m getting –“

“Perfect.” He interrupts. “Gorgeous. Sexier by the day.” Swallowing he steps forward to grind his hips against hers, making her eyes widen and flicker up to his as a gasp slips from her lips. “Look what you do to me – and that was just from the sight of your back.”

“Matt,” she stutters, “I –“

He takes her hand from the front of the dress and lets it drop to pool round her hips, held in place only by his lower body pressed into hers.

He slides a hand up her body to squeeze a soft breast and Alex moans quietly, almost inaudibly, eyes fluttering as she arches into his touch.

Now fully hard, he rolls his hips into hers again, trying not to groan. “Let me show you what you do to me,” he whispers in her ear, and Alex pants, tilting her head back.

“Oh God – not in _here_ Matt,” she breathes in excited horror. “We _can’t –“_

He pinches her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. “Please.”

“There’s only a _curtain -!”_ She hisses.

Matt grins, gathering the slinky material of the dress up in his hand, trailing his fingers over her quivering inner thigh as he does so while he breathes in a low voice against her ear. “So don’t. Make. A sound.”

The smallest of whimpers leaves Alex’s lips before she presses them tightly together, letting her head drop back against the wall of the tiny changing room and looking up to the ceiling as Matt’s fingers dance their way between her legs and he proceeds to show her just how very perfect she is. 


	6. Tease

“What are you wearing?”

“Alex, I’m  _on set_.”

“I know. Are you in your tweed? You’re really sexy in it, you know.”

“I – no, no I’m in the new coat, we ditched the tweed remember, but Alex –“

“Oh! The three piece suit!?  _God_  Matt, you have no idea what a man in a three piece suit does to me…”

“ _Alex_ …”

“Mmm darling, please say you can bring that costume home one night when I get back over there?”

“I – well I guess I  _could_  but – bloody hell Alex, can we please not talk about this now?”

“But I want you  _so much_ right now Matt, I’ve been thinking about you all day. I just want you inside me…”

“ _Fuck_. Kingston. You are going to kill me.”

“The sexual frustration is going to kill  _me_  darling, do you know how long it’s been? Talk to me, please – want to know what I’m wearing?”

“God yes, what are you wearing? – Wait no, don’t tell me – I seriously can’t have this conversation here…”

“The red satin lingerie set you love, I put it on especially for you before I called.”

“…Bloody hell.”

“But uh… I might have to take it off in a minute, I don’t want to get these knickers ruined talking to you…”

“Jesus. Alex – I am  _on set!”_

“Better talk quietly then hadn’t you? Or you can just listen if you like.”

“God –why are you doing this to me?”

“Hold on – I need to take my bra off too.”

“Oh my God. Please don’t do that…”

“That’s not what you usually say! There. Oh, I wish you were here  _so much_ … Matt? Are you still there?”

“…I hate you.”

“No you don’t. Ohhh…”

“…Alex? What are you doing?”

“Mmmm, yes that feels good. Hm?”

“No – stop that – now!”

“But darling it feels so good…”

“I am literally in the middle of a set right now Alex, there are people everywhere and you seriously cannot be on the phone  _doing that_ …!”

“I want you to touch me. I can imagine it’s you with your voice in my ear.

“Alex please…”

“But I’m so wet for you darling…”

“… _Fuck_. Alright. Wait. Can you give me five minutes? Just – just let me get to the loos, I’ll call you back alright?”

“God honey, I don’t think I can wait five minutes. I might have to start without you.”

“You already have you bloody minx!”

“Oh, I love it when you growl like that.”

“ _Five minutes_  – alright?”

“Alright. You better hurry darling, there’s a lot I could do in five minutes.”

“I will, I –“

_“Mr Smith! Two minute call!”_

“…No!”

“Oh dear. I guess I’m going to have to manage by myself after all…”

“Alex – no – bloody hell! This is unfair – what am I supposed to do now!?”

“I don’t know darling but it sounds like you’ve got two minutes to sort it out. I better let you go.”

“Alex…!”

“Don’t worry about me – talking to you was  _more_  than enough to keep me going.”

“No – wait don’t go, I – I can make an excuse and get out of here just –“

“It’s okay darling, go make your TV show, I’ll get off the phone.”

“No, please –“

 “Bye darling. I think I’m going to need two hands anyway…”

“I hate you!”

Alex’s laugh sounds through the phone before it clicks dead. 


	7. The Mrs Robinson Thing

It is lunch evening after a long days shooting, and Matt is sitting in Karen’s living room with his two best friends, finishing off a Chinese takeaway as he tries to defend himself.

“Shut up Kazza!”

“No,” laughs Arthur, “She is so right - you soo fancied Helen!”

“I did not, I just - I was in character, I just -” He huffs. “Well she’s hot. I can’t help who I fancy.”

“Aha! Says Karen, “I rest my case!”

“What case!?”

“That you, Smith-dog, have a thing for older women.”

“I do not!”

Karen and Arthur share a look.

“What!? What was that look? I do not have a _thing_ for older women!”

Arthur gives a loud cough that sounds suspiciously like ‘ _Alex’._

Matt glares at him.

Karen laughs. “You can’t even _try_ to deny it about Alex!”

Alex herself, chooses that moment to wander over to Karen’s flat in search of her co-stars but pauses when she hears her name through the thin door, and like anybody would do, stops and leans in closer to the wood to listen in curiously to their conversation.

“Well Alex is damn gorgeous,” Matt mutters a bit crossly into his chicken chow mein, and Alex can’t help but grin behind the door. “Even _you_ have to see that stupid-face,” he jabs his chopsticks at Karen.

“Oh, I do,” nods Karen. “Doesn’t mean I wanna sleep with her.”

“I don’t!” He swears.

“And I don’t fancy all the others too - would you like the list again?”

“Alright!” He finally says, scratching his head nervously. “Fine, I admit it! But it’s like… the ultimate fantasy right? The… you know? The _Mrs Robinson_ thing.” He looks pointedly at Arthur for back-up who merely shrugs.

“Eh. Can’t say it particularly does it for me to be honest. But you know. Whatever floats your boat and all that.”

Matt makes a noise of annoyance and Karen giggles. “Awww, do you have mummy issues Matt?”

“What!” He exclaims. “Kaz - piss off! That’s stupid!”

“Well,” she laughs. “That’s what they say about the whole older woman thing, isn’t it?”

“Well it’s bloody ridiculous! My relationship with my mother is perfectly fine and normal! I just… I don’t know!” He throws his hands in the air and Arthur reaches over to pat him consolingly.

He swats at his friend.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed about wanting to be mothered,” Karen tells him mock-seriously, shrieking when he throws a noodle at her.

“I don’t like you two anymore, you’re mean to me,” he says childishly, getting to his feet and putting down his mostly empty container. “I’m going to find somebody who’s nice to me.”

“Sure, go find Alex, Matt, she’s always _very_ nice to you!”

Karen giggles as Arthur guffaws into his can of coke and Matt huffs and stalks off towards the door. Unfortunately for Alex, who had still been listening in, he throws it open and slams it behind him at such speed that when he whirls, he collides with her and nearly knocks her flying.

“Oh crap - Kingston!” He exclaims as he reaches out to steady her. “I’m sorry, bloody hell are you alright?”

She chuckles, shaking her head fondly as she pats his arm. “I’m fine.”

“What were you doing loitering outside the door!? Eavesdropping?” He teases.

“Yep.”

Assuming she’s joking, he laughs and begins walking away with her.

 “So…” She says when they are a little way down the corridor. “Have a thing for older women do you?

Matt stops in his tracks, turning to face her. “Er…what?”

Alex quirks an eyebrow, a smirk on her lips. “Eavesdropping, remember?”

“Oh. Right.” Laughing nervously, Matt runs a hand through his hair. “Yeah Kaz and Arthur love teasing me.”

“But they weren’t wrong - right?”

“Er…” Another nervous chuckle. “Well…” He shrugs, and turns to give her a wink. “What can I say?”

Alex laughs easily, placing a hand fondly on his arm as they continue to stroll slowly up the corridor.

“So have you ever been with one?” She asks suddenly after a beat.

Matt blinks. “What?”

“An older woman.”

“Er…” Another one of those nervous chuckles as he scratches the back of her hair. “I don’t know, um… I don’t think so…”

She quirks a perfect eyebrow again. “You don’t _think so_?”

“Alright,” he blushes, looking down. “No, I haven’t.”

She laughs that deep throaty laugh of hers and stops, turning to face him and placing her hand on the handle of the door he realises is her room.

“Well darling…” She says, and suddenly gives him the _naughtiest_ smirk he’s ever seen grace her lips. “Would you like to?”


	8. Reckless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M

She feels twenty again, when Matt tugs her behind a green screen when nobody is looking and snogs her just for the sake of it. He makes her feel so young and reckless and _alive_ and Alex hasn’t felt this happy and carefree in a long time. She is giggling when she pulls away, breathless.

“Somebody could catch us, darling!” She hisses.

“I know,” Matt grins, leaning in to press a heated kiss to the side of her neck. “Wouldn’t that be awful?” He mumbles against her skin and Alex swats him, still giggling as he nips teasingly at her neck.

“It would,” she tells him in a hushed whisper, “What would people _think_?”

She can feel his grin against her neck before he lifts his head and she can see it. “Lucky Matt?”

“Oh,” Alex snorts, unable to keep the smile of her face as she shoves at him lightly. “Stop it, you. Let me go, we’re on in two!”

He tightens his hold on her. “There’s a lot we could do in two minutes.”

“Not if you want me to be coherent enough to actually remember my lines, there isn’t.”

Matt smirks and moves his hands to squeeze her arse, as he leans in to kiss under her jawline. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You are so full of yourself,” she scolds as she tilts her head to the side to allow the hot caress of his lips.

“Mmm, and how would you like to be full of me too?”

Alex is just gasping and about to come up with a suitably cheeky comment in reply when, “Positions please !”

And both of them are still flushed and hiding smirks when they stumble out onto set.

As soon as there is a break between takes, Matt hauls her behind a green screen again.

“Stop it, you bad man!” Alex giggles as his hands worm their way beneath her top.

“You love it Kingston,” he growls in her neck, hands sliding down to her hips which he grips, walking her backwards until she connects with the wall the screen is a few feet away from. He licks a line up to her ear and takes her lobe between his teeth as Alex sighs.

“Oh God, I love it,” she agrees, voice, like his, kept down for fear of being heard. “I love the way you look at me between each take,” She says as she slides her hands down his back to squeeze two handfuls of his arse. “I love that I know this is what you’re thinking about…”

Matt groans and thrusts his hips into hers. “And it’s what _you’re_ thinking about too.”

“Every damn second, darling.” She moans as he kisses his way down her chest, over her breast and down, tugging up her top to scatter kisses across her stomach making her giggle again.

“Stop that, it tickles!” She whispers loudly.

“Does it?” Matt deliberately dances his fingertips over her stomach just to see her squirm and then, with a grin, drops fully to his knees in front of her. Her breath hitches, laughter stopping.

“Matt –“

Eyes on hers, he draws her skirt up, letting a hand trail up over her inner thigh after it.

“Oh God,” Alex pants, letting her head tilt back and hit the wall. “This is a bad idea.”

Matt leans forwards to press a kiss to her thigh. “Very.”

“It’s so dangerous…”

His fingers dance over the crotch of her knickers as he places another kiss, higher up her thigh. “Extremely.”

Alex bites her lip and her hands come up to bury in his hair. “Anyone could find us…”

He presses another kiss, right to the damp heat of her through her knickers. “They could,” he murmurs against her and Alex cannot help but let out a low moan, squeezing her eyes shut.

“This is _terrible_ …”

“Absolutely,” his fingers hook her knickers and he drags them aside, exposing her to the hot breath of his mouth. “ _Dreadful…”_

He licks her and Alex’s mouth falls open in a silent exclamation of pleasure, hands tightening in his hair. He licks slowly and teasingly up between her folds a few times before he lets his mouth cover her sex and kisses her there like he would her mouth, languid and thorough, and gasps and sighs escape Alex’s lips as she does her very best to remain quiet. She lifts a leg to hook over his shoulder and Matt shifts, placing both hands on her hips to lean in further, her skirt dropping down over his head as he pleasures her.

He laves his tongue over her entrance, probing her there just teasingly as she mewls softly and rocks her hips into his face, before he licks upwards to finally flick the hot pink muscle over her clit. Alex squeaks, hips jerking, and bites down so hard on her lip she tastes blood.

“Please Matt,” She breathes desperately, begging for his tongue or fingers or _anything_ inside her when –

“Oh my _God!_ ”

Time seems to freeze for both of them for several, dreadful seconds, before they scramble in horror, Matt out from under her skirt and Alex dropping her leg down and tugging her skirt down furiously fast as they both look up to stare in horror at the entire set gaping at them in stunned silence.

The two members of the crew who had moved the green screen are the first to move, putting it down slowly and straightening to continue to stare, mouths as wide open as everyone else’s.

Face redder than she can ever remember it burning before, Alex’s eyes flicker to Matt in a panic.

“Uh…”

“Um…” Matt scratches his head, face as red, obviously, as Alex’s. He clears his throat and gestures with awkward, jerky movements between Alex and himself. “We, er… we were just…”

“I _knew it!”_ Jenna is the first to break the awkward silence that had befallen the entire set.

Alex flushes redder and Matt lets out a nervous chuckle. “We’re um… Alex and I are,” more awkward gestures. “Seeing each other. Surprise?” Another painfully, awkward nervous chuckle that nobody joins in with follows.

Jenna pipes up again. “I was sure there was something going on,” She says, shaking her head with a smile before she gives them a teasing grin and raises her eyebrows. “But on set, you two? Seriously?”

A small chuckle goes round the room at that, as the shock seems to ease, and Alex suddenly regains her voice, giving herself a little shake.

“I’m so sorry,” she blurts out, glancing at Matt with eyes filled with mortification. “I don’t know what we were thinking, I – this was terrible,” Matt reaches out to squeeze her hand comfortingly but she pulls it away like he is on fire, wide eyes finding his again for a split second, before, red faced, she ducks her head and makes to scurry off with another squeaked, “I’m sorry!”

“Marry me!” Matt suddenly blurts out and Alex freezes, before slowly, slowly turning to face him, eyes as wide as saucers, the set stunned into silence once more.

“What?” She whispers.

Matt swallows, the words having shocked him as much as everyone else, and steps closer to her.

“I know this – this looked bad but – I’m serious about this – about _you,_ Kingston…” Taking her hands, he drops to his knee in front of her. “Marry me?”

Alex stares down at him, mouth dropped open and eyes wide. A pin dropping could be heard on the set.

After a long, stunned pause,  as Matt stares up at her anxiously, she closes her mouth and takes a deep sudden breath, as if she hadn’t done for the last thirty seconds. Tears well in her eyes and she opens and closes her mouth in an attempt to speak repeatedly.

“Well – I can hardly bloody say no,” she finally chokes out in something between a sob and a laugh. “Can’t have you embarrassed _twice_ in one afternoon…”


	9. Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty cracky really - it was a prompt okay!! Lol. Don't take it seriously and you'll hopefully get a giggle out of it anyway lol.

“Alex, your go.”

Alex turns her head from her place slumped on the floor of Matt’s flat leaning against his sofa to regard him with bleary eyes.

“Darling everyone else has gone home, I think the game’s over.” She tells him with a chuckle as they faintly hear Karen bump into something and giggle in the hallway on her way back to her own flat.

He shrugs. “You’re still here. Come on Kingston.”

“Ugh,” she groans and sighs, rubbing her face sleepily. “Fine – truth.”

“No, no – it’s your turn to ask me. You went last time.”

She rolls her eyes, and lifts her wine glass to her lips, taking another sip. “Matthew you are five,” she tells him as she puts it down, to which he just grins. “Fine – truth or dare?”  

He considers for a moment before answering, “Truth.”

Alex puts a finger to her lips, thinking, before she grins and says cheekily, “When did you lose your virginity – and I want details.” She waggles her eyebrows at him teasingly until she notices how he doesn’t return her grin, and the smile falls from her face as she watches Matt suddenly blush a deep red and rub the back of his neck as he avoids her eyes.

“Matt?” she asks as she watches him curiously. She snorts, and takes another drink. “You don’t _have_ to give me details if it makes you that uncomfortable darling – was it really that terrible?” She grins, giggling a bit but Matt still does not join in, instead his wide eyes catch her own before he awkwardly looks away again, and clears his throat, fidgeting.

“Uh – n-no – it’s not that.”

Putting down her glass of wine, Alex sits up, tilting her head as she looks at him. “Then what?”

Matt frowns and fiddles with the glass in his hands. “Um…”

“Matt?” Alex shuffles closer to place a hand on his arm. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s er… oh crap.” Alex watches him raise his glass to his lips and down the last three mouthfuls of his jagerbomb in one go. “Alright I’ve never told anyone this but uh… I’ve uh… I’veneverdoneit.”

Alex blinks. “You’ve what?”

“I’ve… I’ve never done it.” He says, slower, still avoiding her eyes and so red he matches the ridiculous socks he is wearing.

Alex shakes her head, certain she must be misunderstanding. “Never done what?”

Matt gives a huff of exasperation and throws a hand up. “Had sex, Alex. I’ve never had sex.”

She pauses. “Oh – ha ha, very funny. I’m not _that_ drunk darling.”

“I’m not joking, Kingston,” Matt says, irritated as he pulls his arm away and leans forward to pour himself out another drink with hands Alex doesn’t miss are trembling furiously.

She stares at him, a stiff silence building between them. “You’re telling me you’re a _virgin_!?” She finally blurts out, and Matt noticeably winces, and quickly downs half of his drink.

“I just…” He swallows, eyes finding her wide ones before he looks quickly away and runs a hand through his hair. “I’ve just never found anyone, I… - that I – that I feel that strongly about – you know? And I… I don’t know, I mean – I’ve had opportunities – plenty of them – it - it’s just never felt right.”

Alex blinks as she stares at him, mouth open. “You’re _twenty eight…!”_

“I know, I - I mean I’ve done – some things – _most_ things, I just – I’ve never actually…” He trails off,  looking about as awkward as Alex now feels. She tops up her own glass of wine and takes a large gulp.

“Well,” she finally says. “…I certainly wasn’t expecting that.”

Matt chews on his lip and after another awkward pause, motions to her glass. “How drunk are you?”

Alex glances down at it. “Just a bit tipsy really, darling – why?”  
  
Matt sighs. “Hoping you’d forget this tomorrow,” he mumbles, and Alex feels her heart twinge with  a pang of sympathy for him.

“Hey,” she says, shuffling closer again to place a gentle hand on his knee. “It doesn’t matter. But – why did you _tell me? –_ I mean – if you feel that embarrassed about it…”

Matt shrugs. “It was truth or dare. You can’t lie in truth or dare.”

Alex snorts and shakes her head. “It’s a game Matt.”

He shrugs, and continues to avoid her eyes and Alex rubs his knee a bit. “Matt? It _really_ doesn’t matter, I think…” She shuffles a bit closer again. “I think it’s really quite wonderful. You’re very rare, you know that darling?” She smiles and Matt snorts. “I mean it,” she says. “She’ll be a lucky girl.”

“I’m pretty sure she won’t share your opinion.”

Alex chuckles. “Well then she’s rather stupid. I think it’s really quite…” She finds herself edging that bit closer. “It’s quite a turn on, actually…” She doesn’t know what she is saying but she’s clearly drank more wine than she thought. Matt’s wide eyes find her own and Alex bites her lip.

She watches Matt’s eyes flicker down to her mouth and feels her own darken in response. She edges closer.

“Alex –“

“Shh,” she shakes her head, cutting him off and, making an impulsive split second decision, kisses him. Matt feels surprised beneath her mouth but doesn’t object, his hands drifting up to lightly settle around her ribs and their tongues play together until Alex pulls back and both of them are flushed and breathing quickly.

She licks her lips, and smooths a hand down his chest, shaking her head with a smile. “I can’t _believe_ you’re a virgin…” She can’t help but say, and watches that embarrassment cloud Matt’s face again and immediately feels guilty. She laughs and places her free hand on his cheek, her other pausing as she feels the waistband of his trousers beneath her fingers.

Deciding it’s definitely the wine, combined with the look on Matt’s face and the way his eyes had darkened as she had leaned in to kiss him, Alex makes another one of those impulsive split second decisions, leaning in to murmur in a low voice against his lips, “I can fix that for you, if you’d like.”

She watches his eyes widen, and then hears him gasp as she slips her hand down to cup him through his trousers, a smirk on her lips.

“Oh God,” Matt groans, hauling her closer to him to give her a deep kiss, speaking against her parted  lips when they break apart; “I thought you’d never ask…” 


	10. Lipstick

Matt leans against the bathroom doorframe, arms folded casually over his chest and a smile on his lips as he watches Alex apply her mascara in the mirror. His eyes trail down over the almost backless dress she is wearing, tracing the pretty curve of her spine and lingering on the soft round curve of her bum beneath the clinging fabric of the black dress she has adorned.

Catching his eyes in the mirror, she holds up two tubes of lipstick. “Which one?”

Matt looks at the two colours – a soft brownish-pink and a deep red – and considers for a moment. He points to the red and Alex smirks.

“Knew you’d pick this one,” she mumbles as she puts down the other tube and pops the red open.

He watches as she opens her mouth and neatly paints on the red colour, pursing her lips to get the line right and tracing over it a few times before smacking her lips together and snapping the top back on the tube. When she turns to face him with a smile his eyes are dark and full of lust and Alex giggles.

“Don’t you look at me like that,” she tells him as he steps into the bathroom to wind his arms round her waist. “We made a reservation and I’m _hungry…”_

“Mmm me too,” Matt grins as he leans in to kiss her full dark lips, but Alex turns her head just before he can and he pouts when he only gets her cheek.

“Nope – I’ve just put this on and I’d rather it remain on my lips instead of all over my face thank you,” she says primly with a teasing tap to his nose.

Matt pouts further. “Does that mean I can’t kiss you _all evening!?”_

“I’m sure you’ll survive darling,” she giggles. “Come on – let’s go to dinner,” she takes his hand and tugs him out of the bathroom, turning to him with a teasing wink as they make towards the front door. “And when we get back you can smudge my lipstick all you want.”

With a growl, Matt suddenly pins her to the front door before she can open it, trapping her there with hands either side of her head and delighting in her sharp intake of breath as he leans in to breath hotly against her painted lips.

“Kingston…” He murmurs, and Alex’s eyelids flutter.

“Mmm?”

He leans in a bit further, letting his lips just ghost over hers, holding still a moment and feeling the way Alex holds her breath as their eyes flicker between each other’s and their mouths, until he says, “We’ll be late for dinner,” and with a grin and a smacking kiss to her cheek, he pulls away and opens the door, tugging her out with him as she gasps and curses him under her breath. 


	11. Halloween

Alex doesn’t want to go to Karen’s fancy dress Halloween party. Alex is too _old_ for fancy dress Halloween parties. But somehow, after an hour long phone call, Alex had somehow found herself flying out a week early to begin shooting just so she is able to attend, and is now clambering out of a taxi, half an hour late and wondering what the hell she’s letting herself in for.

At least she looked good, though.

She climbs the steps and rings the doorbell, finding it immediately flung open and a man dressed as Frankenstein asking for her invitation. Alex pops it into his hand and he offers to take her coat.

She steps inside, glancing around through the loud music and chatter in the packed little house for familiar faces when a voice hollers above the noise.

“Kingston!”

And it’s Matt, striding towards her with arms open wide and a huge grin on his face.

She smiles, warmly and openly. “Hello sweetie,” she greets him in their familiar way with a happy chuckle as he folds her in his arms and presses a kiss into her hair.

“Hello stranger,” he replies, still grinning when they pull back. “It’s okay everyone!” He announces loudly. “River Song is here, the party can commence!”

Alex laughs as a few cheers and laughter bubble round the room and she shakes her head fondly, turning to Karen who has bounded over dressed as a  showgirl. “River Song is _literally_ here,” Karen laughs, eyeing her costume. “And you look amazing - oh but I’m so glad you came!”  
  
“Thanks honey,” she chuckles, “I was just lazy, really - but it helps making friends with the girls in the costume department you know,” she winks, twirling in River’s slinky black chiffon number from the Time of Angels, complete with sunglasses and red louboutin heels. 

“Well that makes two of you,” Karen smacks Alex and Matt simultaneously. “Honestly - cheaters!” Alex laughs as she eyes Matt’s tweed coat and bowtie.

Karen soon drags her away to the ‘bar’ in the corner (really just a table with drinks and a man behind it but it was very well done, decorated, like everything else at the party in Las Vegas style, Alex assumed, to match Karen’s costume) and pushes a drink into her hand. She chats with her a bit, then when Karen gets distracted and wanders off Alex quickly finds several people she knows to exchange hugs and ‘how have you been’s with.

  
A couple of hours in her feet are killing her, and she wanders off upstairs to the loo, clinging to the banister carefully so as not to topple down in her heels.

She shuts the door behind her, muffling the loud thumping of the music and sits down on the edge of the bath with a sigh. After rubbing her sore feet a little, Alex fusses with her makeup and takes a deep breath, opening the door to leave the bathroom - only to come face to face with Matt.

She gasps. “Darling, you made me jump,” she says, holding a hand to her chest.

“Sorry,” he grins, not looking sorry at all.

“What are you doing loitering in the hallway anyway, stalking me?” She jokes.

“Yes,” he says, and without further ado, he pushes her back into the bathroom and seizes the sides of her face, kissing her fiercely as he shuts the door behind them with a foot.

After her initial squeak of surprise, Alex moans into his mouth, melting against him and letting her hands slide up to his chest as she opens her mouth and lets his tongue stroke along hers. After a few moments, she comes to her senses and pushes him back to let out a huff.

“Damn it Matt,” she mutters, shoving a hand through her curls. “We said we weren’t going to do this again.”

“Yes, well,” he steps forward again, winding his arms round her waist with a grin. “I dunno about you but I was lying…” He backs her up into the bathroom counter, dipping his head to pepper kisses down her neck.

“Oh God,” she groans as he sucks on her collarbone. Her hands grip his hips tightly to haul him against her. “I was _so_ lying…”

He chuckles against her neck. “That’s my girl.”

“Mmm,” she hums pleasantly as her eyes flutter closed. “But wait -” she forces them back open and shoves at his chest again to make him move back a bit to look at her, both of them flushed and breathing hard. “We really can’t - not here…”

He gives her a naughty grin. “Why not?”

“ _Because_.”

“Because isn’t a reason Kingston.”

“We’re in Karen’s bathroom!” She exclaims. “At a party!”

“Yes,” he grins, “A party to which you came dressed as River Song and me as the Doctor - which not only is kind of perfect but also means that as River Song, you are my wife, and I therefore have every right to do this with you _anywhere_.”

Alex blinks at him for a few moments, trying to make sense of what he’d just said very fast, but she’s had a few drinks, and Matt looks downright _delicious_ in the slightly dull orange light of Karen’s tangerine coloured bathroom and she largely forgets her point.

“Oh… fine.” She gives in, and Matt backs her into the counter in delight. “But this better be damn quick!”

“Your wish is my command, my dear,” he grins against her neck, nipping her there before covering her mouth in another furious kiss. She scrambles with the fastenings on his trousers as he hoists her up onto the bathroom counter and steps between her parted legs. Matt moves his mouth to her ear and whispers in it, making her flush red down to her toes and moan as he takes the lobe into his mouth.

“Fuck, Matt,” she swears, scrabbling at his clothes. “Quick, quick, quick.”

“Trying,” he mutters back as he shoves her skirt up and yanks her knickers down her legs.

A little more fumbling and he is inside her, her leg curling round his waist and nails raking down his back as his fingers dig into her arse. Alex throws her head back, hitting the mirror behind her but not caring as Matt begins a hard, delicious rhythm with his hips.

She is vaguely aware that they need to be quiet and is doing a good job of muffling her sounds into his neck and shirt and whatever else she can reach with her mouth, until he shifts his legs apart to give himself more drive and change his angle so that he is suddenly grinding against her clit as well as hitting that spot inside her with the next thrust and she forgets all about keeping her voice down.

She shouts her pleasure out loud, encouraging him harder and deeper with wordless pleas - she is going to come hard and fast and she can’t stop until she’s there for the life of her.

When Matt slides a hand from her backside to press urgent fingers to her clit, Alex climaxes powerfully, throwing her head back (she will have a bump on the back tomorrow) again and screaming out her pleasure until Matt comes inside her, finishing too with a groan and  muffled exclamation of  ‘Alex!’ into her neck.

They have only seconds to catch their breath, and suddenly footsteps and voices can be heard below the steps and Karen’s loud exclamation of , “I dunno, it came from upstairs!”

“ _Shit!”_ Alex swears, and Matt mutters some choice words too as they spring apart and scramble to get their clothes back together as the footsteps thunder up the stairs. Luckily, they didn’t actually manage to remove much clothing at all and manage to get themselves fairly decent quickly as they hear a male voice.

“Who’s up here? Check the rooms - everything’s dark though!”

“What do we do!?” Alex hisses to Matt, but has to admit (whether caused by the alcohol or adrenalin) her heart is pounding with exhilertation and a giggle is threatening to bubble its way from her throat.

“Er - get in the bath!”

“What!?”

“Behind the curtain out of sight - go!” He shoves her towards the tub and she obediently clambers in on trembling legs and yanks the curtain round to hide her as she hears Matt fling open the door.

“What’s going on!?” She hears him ask, and smothers a giggle.

Several people had shrieked as he opens the door and she assumes he gave them quite the startle.

“Jesus man - don’t do that! Did you hear that screaming? Sounded like it came form up here.”

“Yeah, yeah I did - what the hell was it?”

“I dunno, there’s nobody up here!”

“Blimey. Weird.”

“Yeah.”

Alex hears them call down to Karen that there was nothing there, and the sound of footsteps going down the stairs can be heard. She figures she better give it five minutes before she comes out of hiding and lets herself sink down in the bath, laughing into her hands.

\--

The next morning, Alex is sitting round Karen’s kitchen table, having taken up her offer of a room along with Matt and Arthur to save a late cab fair home. They are nursing sore heads and sharing soft conversation on the success of the party.

“But you know,” says Karen after a pause had settled, “We never did find out who we heard screaming halfway through the night.”

Matt chokes on his coffee, and quickly covers it with a cough, clearing his throat and muttering, “Sorry - went down the wrong way,” As Alex smirks and bumps his leg with her own.

Karen rolls her eyes. “But anyway - it’s kind of weird right? I mean _everyone_ heard it.”

“Well you know,” Alex smiles into her cup of tea, “It _was_ Halloween.”


	12. Campfire

“Do you ever wonder if it’s all real?”

Alex turns her head with a small frown. “If what’s real darling?”

Matt shrugs and gestures to the stars above them. “I dunno. Aliens - other races - time-travel - everything.”

She chuckles softly and pats his stomach under the blanket draped over them to keep the chilled night air off them. A small fire Matt had built crackles at their feet.

“I think you’re getting a little too into your role honey. Hate to break it to you but - you’re not really a Timelord,” she confides in a stage whisper and he gasps and twists to look down at her where she is nestled in his arms. 

“I am too - I’m the Doctor, you cheeky wench!” He pokes her lightly in the side making her giggle and swat at him as she squirms. “Next thing you’ll be telling me you’re not really River Song!”

She pouts. “I’m not. I’m just a lowly actress - sorry sweetie.”

He gasps. “All this time -! My hearts!” He cries as he clutches at his chest causing her to giggle some more and smack him lightly. 

“Idiot,” she scolds fondly. 

They chuckle together and then go quiet, laying under the stars in peaceful silence as they enjoy the rare opportunity of just being together out of doors like this, a quiet night just to themselves. 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Alex whispers after a moment, and Matt responds with a soft, ‘yeah,’ before they fall quiet once more. She sighs happily and Matt pulls her in closer. 

After a while, Alex frowns. “Matt?” 

“Hm?”

“…Do you smell burning?”

He sniffs, frowns too then turns to look at her before they both sit up simultaneously -

“ _Shit!”_

Both of them leaping to their feet, Alex tries to drag the burning blanket away from the fire and Matt jumps on it quickly, attempting to stamp the small flame out, but the blanket is wool and the flame is spreading fast and by the time Alex finally empties their bottle of wine over it, they are both coughing and it is little more than a pile of ash on the grassy floor, along with the small camp-fire she has also put out in the process.

They pause to look at each other. Matt rubs at his head sheepishly and Alex shivers.

“Er… lying under the stars is gonna be a bit rubbish with no fire or blanket in October isn’t it?”

Sadly, Alex nods. “No wine either.”

“…Want to head back?”

Sighing, she thinks of their dreary little trailers waiting for them back on location a ten minute walk from where they’d trekked to. She nods.

Matt sighs too and offers her his arm.

She offers him a sympathetic smile and gives him a ‘never mind’ pat on the arm she has hold of as they begin to walk.

“It was a lovely idea, darling.”


	13. Row

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

“LA is my home!”

“But you’ve only been back _two weeks_ Alex- you said you’d stay for a month this time – you promised!”

“I never _promised_ anything Matt – I said I’d _try_ – a job’s come up over there and so I have to go back earlier – I can’t believe you’re being so childish about this!”

It is a low blow, Alex knows – the one thing Matt is sensitive about in their relationship is the fact that he believes Alex doesn’t think he’s mature enough for her. It’s rubbish, of course, but he’s cajoled her and Alex is angry.

“Oh right,” He spits, “It’s childish to want my girlfriend around for longer than a couple of weeks every damn six months is it?”

Alex turns her face away, frowning. “Don’t call me that. You know I don’t like it,” she mutters. It’s true – the word sounded so silly at her age - and it seemed too trivial and ridiculous to describe what she and Matt had – which to her was so much more than that.

A short, stiff silence falls between them.

“You don’t like it because you don’t want to be it.”

Alex looks up sharply at his dark muttered statement. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

Matt throws his hands up in the air suddenly, whirling from her. “Well what am I supposed to think, Alex!? I only see you a few times a year – you won’t let us tell either of our families about us – you’ve only just bloody well got here and now you’re jumping at the chance to fly away again as soon as possible!”

Alex purses her lips, feeling tears well in her eyes. “That’s not true. My life is in LA – I can’t change that and you knew that from the start.”

“But you’re not even trying to make this work – you could come over more or stay longer but you don’t seem to even want to!”

“Well you know – planes go two ways – you could come to LA, I don’t see why I’m the one who has to fly thousands of miles across the world all the time!”

“You never invite me!”

“Of course you’re invited!” Alex practically screams at him, frustrated with him and this damn stupid argument to breaking point.

“Well why have you never said!?”

It’s her turn to throw her hands up. “It goes _without_ saying – because you know – that’s what a relationship is Matt –it works both ways!”

“Well that’s bloody rich coming from you!” He shouts, “How many times have you called me compared to me calling you? Every damn _night_ Alex, I’ve picked up the phone just to hear your voice –why do you never call me first!?”

“Because I don’t want you to get bored with me! I’m scared that… that if I don’t give you space you’ll realise what you’ve got yourself stuck in – and you’ll run. And…” Tears slip down her cheeks and she wipes at her face crossly, looking down at the floor, her voice suddenly much smaller. “I don’t think I could take that. I couldn’t bear for you not to be in my life at all…”

There is a long, horrible pause before Matt speaks again, and when he does his voice is much quieter too. “Well maybe you should think about that before you keep pushing me away.”

She snaps her head up, eyes wide. “I’m not pushing you away!”

“So stay?”

She sniffs. “I can’t. It’s work – Matt!”

“No!” He says, from where he’s spun crossly to pace the room. “I hate this!”

“I hate it too!” She yells, voice choked.

When Matt doesn’t reply Alex sniffs hard. Maybe they’d been fooling themselves all along.

“Maybe this is never going to work.”

Matt looks at her like she’s slapped him and Alex feels her heart clench. She whirls on her feet before he can say anything else and makes for the door.

“Alex!”

Tears blurring her vision, she shakes her head, refusing to turn back to him as she grabs the handle and throws it open.

“Alex – please – I’m sorry!”

She slams it behind her and chokes out a sob as she races down the corridor away from him. 


	14. The Puppy

“Matt,” Alex groans, rolling over and burying her face in her pillow against the onslaught. “I said not on the bed!”

“Oh – come on Kingston,” Matt says, climbing up next to her and sliding a hand beneath the covers to tickle her side lightly. “How can you say no to that face?”

“As easily as I say no to yours dear,” Alex says, her voice muffled in her pillow. She squeaks when she feels a wet tongue on her ear.

“No!” She says, dragging herself to sit up and pointing at the floor. “Off the bed!”

“But Alex,” Matt whines, “She was crying!”

Alex huffs and glares at the tiny brown and white puppy lolling on its back between them, wriggling itself against the duvet happily as Matt scratches its tummy. “We’re going to have hairs and fleas all over the covers.”

“She doesn’t have fleas.”

“And if we give in now that will be it – she’ll be up here every night!”

Matt pouts at her.

“Don’t give me that face – you knew the rules when I agreed to this.”

“But Alex – she was sad on her own and I felt guilty.”

“She has a perfectly decent bed on the landing, darling. She’ll just have to get used to it.”

“But look!” Matt picks up the small dog and pushes it towards her. “She loves you!” The little dog licks her face enthusiastically.

“ _Matt_!” Alex complains, although she giggles as she squirms away from the affectionate attack. “Put her down! I mean it. I want to go to sleep.” She flops back down, tugging the covers up around her.

“PleaseAlex _,”_ he whines with another pout, letting the dog loose on the bed to scamper round playfully on the duvet as he inches closer to her to press a lingering kiss to her neck, dropping his voice to a sweet low tone. “She’s only small, you won’t even notice she’s here…”

“ _Fine_ ,” Alex says, rolling over again with a huff. “As long as you realise this means we’re not going to be able to have sex in here anymore. I’m not doing it with a dog on the bed watching us.”

There is a long pause.

The covers shuffle and the bed moves. “I’m sorry little one but you’re just going to have to get used to sleeping outside on the landing.”

Alex smiles into her pillow. 


End file.
